Estudio, Comida, O
by BexG
Summary: //:Oneshot Un día de estudios... probablemente el titulo lo dice todo xDD y probablemente no tenga nada q ver con el escrito x'D


Bien, después de un tiempo de descanso y 0 inspiración (q por suerte va en aumento xDD), aquí les dejo esto.

Y debido a mi problema de 'privacidad' quizás encuentren alguna letra de mas o alguna 'palabra' xtra xDD pero en fin, aun asi es legible n.n

Inspirado en un humor 'raro' xDD asi que no es la gran cosa mas espero les agrade n.n

Dudas quejas o aclaraciones 'favor' de 'contactarse' conmigo. Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia n.n

* * *

Abrí la puerta del baño dejando escapar lentamente el vapor que se había acumulado por el agua tibia en la que minutos antes me encontraba. Relajante. La única palabra que le hacia juego.

Mientras salía de entre la pequeña nube de vapor que se dispersaba lentamente a mi alrededor, y aun con toalla en mano note que todo seguía igual... tal y como lo había dejado antes de entrar a la ducha…

La habitación entera aun se encontraba inundada con el sonido del televisor, que en esta ocasión se encontraba encendido en el volumen más bajo posible. Tan ensordecedor.

Camine asta la cama y sin darle mucha importancia arroje la toalla húmeda a un lado de esta. "_Ninguna reacción…_" pensé mientras hacia mi camino hacía mis tenis que se encontraban a un lado del ventilador. "Y bien?" lance la pregunta prácticamente al aire, mientras jugueteaba un poco con el cordón de mis tenis. No obtuve respuesta alguna, mas el ocasional 'chillido' del ventilador. El único que me respondió al tiempo en que me recordaba el que tenía que repararle lo antes posible. Si es que no quería terminar arrojándolo por la ventana, claro esta.

"Y bien?" repetí por enésima vez en la tarde mientras le miraba suspirar. "_Esta cansada… supongo_" pensé antes de recibir, también por enésima vez en la tarde, la misma respuesta "Y bien que?" dijo con evidente cansancio en su voz. "_Tranquila, mañana es el ultimo día_" me recordé antes de siquiera darme la oportunidad de molestarme. "_Malditos exámenes"_ maldeci mentalmente. "_Tanto le preocupan que ni siquiera se ha dado la oportunidad de molestarme con sus comentarios inapropiados…_" pensé frunciendo el cejo aun ocupada con mi tarea. En ocasiones como 'estas' hasta atarme las agujetas me resulta desesperante.

"Comida…?" dijo en un tono serio, supongo yo, tratando de 'apaciguar' un poco mi ansiedad. Mi chica es lista y sabe cuando algo anda mal conmigo. Mas no se da cuenta cuando algo anda mal con ella. "Comida será" dije tratando de menguar un poco el momento. Sonreí y me puse de pie "Podrías dejar eso por un momento?" le dije aun sonriendo aunque un poco seria. Hace ya tiempo que tengo algo atascado aquí, en mi corazón, palabras que no he dejado salir por ninguna razón aparente. Y necesitaba decirlo, hacérselo saber.

"Shizuru..." le llame mientras tomándola con una mano retiraba el lápiz que sostenía en la otra "Si…?" escuche su voz, llena de preocupación, de ansiedad. Una que aunque diferente a la mía, reflejaba lo mismo "Te amo" dije segundos antes de unir mis labios con los suyos en un beso suave y sin prisa. Quería que ese beso transmitiera lo que las palabras que estaba por decirle no podrían. Decirle de otra forma que le amo y necesito.

Un beso lleno de ternura.

Lentamente me separe de ella, de sus labios, y aun teniéndola entre mis brazos reforcé el abrazo parcial en el que nos encontrábamos. Coloque mi rostro cerca de su oído y entre un suspiro comencé "Te amo... Se que no lo digo muy a menudo y que lo sabes, pero en ocasiones solo no se como hacértelo saber" dije aun aferrada a su cuerpo. Le sentí sonreír. Aunque no podía verle, sabía que sonreía. "Natsuki, no tienes porque- -" "Por favor, déjame terminar" le interrumpí como pocas veces lo había echo antes. Estaría loca como para detener esa voz que tanto me encanta mas había cosas que tenia que decir "Es algo que debo sacar, algo que quiero que escuches" dije mirando eso ojos que en aquel momento me veía con ternura "No quiero alejarme nunca de ti…" sentí como mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse mas no me importo "Quiero estar siempre a tu lado para apoyarte y protegerte. Cuando estés triste o preocupada, quiero ser yo quien regrese _esa_ sonrisa a tu rostro…" Sonrío. Y tras esa sonrisa observe como una lágrima se hizo presente en su rostro, jugueteando con su mejilla "Y sabes que mas quiero?" dije imitando aquella perfecta sonrisa mientras removía aquella gota trasparente de su rostro "Quiero envejecer a tu lado y ver a nuestros hijos crecer…" Y su rostro cambio. De esa tierna mirada a una de total confusión "Pero Natsuki, nosotras no podemos…" dijo buscando una respuesta en mi mirada "Lo se. Pero nada se pierde con intentarlo no?" dije ganando su completa atención. Aff en que lío me he metido…

Extra -.-

"Y que hay de la comida?" me pregunto apenas audiblemente. Como rayos lo hace?! Como es que puede voltearme tan rápido y con tan pocas palabras? En un instante? "De pronto mi hambre a cambiado un poco sabes…" le respondí también con algo de dificultad "Tu estudio puede esperar?" agregué al sentir con mi pie uno de los libros que antes se encontraban en la mesa. No recibí respuesta, sus labios estaban un poco ocupados…

* * *

Amm en realidad no era un extra... se supone era el final… pero al final decidi cambiarlo a 'eso' xDD

Aff en realidad odio los días de examenes u.ú

Saludos!.


End file.
